


Just Like the Movies

by Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless, makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [63]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Baking, Christmas, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Hallmark Movies, Happy Ending, Kisses, Orphan Betty, Royalty, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Winter, Winter Festivities, background varchie, baker betty, bed sharing, bughead - Freeform, hand holding, iceskating, independent business women who don't need a man, made up countries, meet cute, prince jughead, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless/pseuds/Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Christmas comes early for a hard working business student when a distressed stranger walks into her life.  Christmas magic ensues!





	Just Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a cute idea and then...and then well, we just made it this intense gigantic thing. 
> 
> But we hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Merry Christmas:)
> 
> \- makingitwork and ithoughtyoulikedmereckless

“Merry Christmas! Come back again! Enjoy your night.” Betty calls and as soon as the last customer leaves Ronnie’s Diner, her plastered on smile falls and the ache in her feet indicates the end of the day. She fiddles with the old radio that takes its purchase on the counter until she lands on a Christmas station. Betty takes the dish cloth from her shoulder and starts to clean off the tables and closes everything down while “All I Want For Christmas” crackles through the speakers. With only fifteen minutes until closing, Betty lets loose a little and takes her hair out of its constricting ponytail. She ruffles her hair a little with the hope that her headache will dissipate. Just as she goes to grab the broom from the back, the bell chimes, welcoming a customer.

Betty’s head falls back in defeat and she lets out a long breath before she straightens up and fakes a smile, turning around to greet the customer. It isn’t that she doesn’t like her job, because Veronica giving her this opportunity to earn some money is great, but it’s Christmas and she just wants to be snuggled up in her apartment. So, she turns, wearily, but freezes. The last thing she expects to see is a young man, about her age sitting in a booth, his vision fixed on a spot across from him. His eyes are unfocused and his cheeks shiny with what appears to be a trail of tears.

Betty grabs a menu and her demeanor softens a bit at the state of the man. She makes her way over to him and gently slides the menu in front of him. “Hey there. Can I get you anything?” she asks him softly. He jolts out of whatever haze he was in and quickly wipes at his face,

“Hi. Um. Yes.” He finally looks up at her, his striking blue eyes sparkle with leftover tears and the pain that Betty sees in them breaks her heart. His black curly hair falls into his eyes as he tries to compose himself. “Erm. Can I just get a black coffee please?” He seems unsure of himself, like he’s never been in a diner before, but that might just have something to do with his tears.

Betty gives him a soft smile and a small nod. “Sure thing.” She says softly, resisting the urge to tack ‘sugar’ onto the end. She takes the menu back from him and walks back to the counter to get his drink. Her back is turned from him but she can feel the stranger’s eyes on her, causing goosebumps to rise. She sneaks a peak over her shoulder and is met with his intense gaze. He quickly looks away and she thinks there might be a blush on his cheeks. Betty turns back to the coffee machine with a soft smile and finishes pouring his drink then makes her way back over to him. Handing him the coffee she says: “Here you are. Take your time, I’m just going to clean up a bit.” He gives her a gracious smile and folds his hands around the cup.

Betty grabs the broom from against the counter and then turns the sign on the door from “We’re open” to “Sorry, We’re closed”. While sweeping, “Last Christmas” comes on and Betty beams at the melody. She puts a little swing into her hips as she cleans the floor but stops when she hears a soft chuckle coming from behind her. Betty looks towards the dark haired customer and sees him trying to hide his smile behind his cup and his eyes are twinkling. Betty feels the tips of her ears heat up and ducks her head, focusing back on the task at hand. _Good work, Betty. Just continue to make a fool of yourself in front of the very cute stranger._ Betty moves to the back and works on shutting down everything. She leans down to take a few pans out of the oven to clean them when a crash comes from the diner which makes her jump and hit her head on the top of the oven.

“Shit.” Betty gets up, rubbing her head and going out to see what crashed. The stranger is standing in front of a mess on the floor, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He looks a little sheepish when she groans at the spilled coffee and broken mug.

“I’m really sorry, Miss.” He stammers apologetically,  “If you have a mop or something I would be more than happy to clean this up.” His eyes wander over her face despairingly.

Betty sighs, “Don’t worry about it. I deal with this sort of thing all day. I’m used to it.” She goes to turn from him when he rushes towards her. In his haste, he slips on the liquid all over the floor and manages to barrel right into her. Betty grabs his arms in attempt to steady him but he is already off balance and ends up dragging them both down.

They land with an all mighty crash.

‘Ohmygod! I’m so very sorry. Please let me-” he is cut off by Betty’s giggles.

Her heart flutters at the smile that appears on his face after he hears her laugh. “Are you always this clumsy?” She teases. Their feet are tangled on the floor as they face each other, mess still all around them.

He gives a soft chuckle, one that is quickly becoming Betty’s new favorite sound. “Never. In fact, this quite contradicts how I am regularly.” His voice is oddly formal and she wonders where about he’s from. She’s finding it hard to decipher an accent.

Betty gets up and offers him a hand which he takes, a jolt of electricity travels between them. Her eyes fly to his to see if he felt it too but he is too preoccupied with straightening out his clothes to have noticed. Briefly, she wonders why because he’s not exactly dressed- she clamps down on the judgement. Betty takes her hand back and awkwardly wrings them together. “I’m just going to go um, grab something to clean this up with.”

“With which to clean this up,” he mutters, so quietly she almost doesn’t here it.

She blinks, but nods. “Right.” She rushes to the utility closet and closes the door. She presses her forehead to the wood and forces herself to take a few deep breaths, “Okay, Betty. Relax. You’ve met cute men before just calm down. You are ridiculous. _And_ you have resorted to talking to yourself so that’s great. Call V, you idiot.” Betty rolls her eyes at herself, sure she’s totally lost it at this point. She grabs her phone from her back pocket and dials her best friend.

“ _Hey darling, you about here?_ ” Veronica’s breezy voice is heard over the phone.

Betty cringes. “About that, I’m sort of still at the diner.”

“ _B, the diner closed-_ ” there is a pause to which Betty assumes Veronica is checking her no doubt very expensive and stylish watch, “ _-15 minutes ago. This is why I don’t let you close by yourself, you are always too nice and let custo-”_

“Yeah, yeah I get it, V. Just listen to me for a second. There is a _really_ hot guy out there and he just spilled coffee all over the place and then we ended up on the floor and then he touched my hand and electricity happened and ohmygosh what do I do?”

Veronica laughs on the other end. “ _Did you even breathe there, B? You just gave a lot of details with very little context which made a few things sounds very scandalous. But it’s you so I know all is not what it appears. Anyway, flirt it up. Just be you honey, everyone loves you._ ”

Betty lets out a huff of annoyance. “Yeah, but V-”

“ _Look, honey, I’ve got to run, Archie is currently trying his hardest to burn down the apartment. Text me when you are on your way and I can’t wait to hear about this mysterious lover boy. Mwah mwah_!”

The line goes dead and Betty glares at the phone. “Thanks for all your wonderful wisdom, Ronnie.” She groans. She slides her phone back into her back pocket and grabs the mop from the corner of the space.

The dark haired man has started to try and clean up the mess with little success. He is really just kicking soggy napkins around the floor; looking rather awkward.

Betty lets out a giggle. “Watch out, I’ve got the mop. This will do the trick, I think.”

He puts his hand on the mop to stop her from moving it. “No, no! I should do it!” He insists.

Her heartbeat quickens at his close proximity. She has to look up to peer into his eyes. He’s lovely and tall beside her. Just her type. “It’s really not a problem. I do this everyday.” She says giving him a smirk.

“Exactly, I should do it and give you a break. I insist, I’ll clean it up. You sit.” He gently pushes her into the booth and sets to work mopping up the coffee.

Betty crosses her legs and places her head into her hands on the table. “So, what’s your name?” She asks, watching him work.

“Yeah, it’s uh.” He pauses, cheeks flushed and bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Okay, you have to promise not to laugh.” He looks at her quickly and then turns back to the floor. “It’s kind of a weird one.” There’s something bashful and endearing about him that she’s warming to him alarmingly quickly.

Betty smiles and her mind begins to race with possibilities. “It can’t be that weird. I mean, people name their kids ‘Dagwood’ these days, I’m sure it’s fine.”

“It is a nickname, but the real thing is just so much worse. I stick with my childhood nickname.”

Betty raises an expectant eyebrow at him.

He stops and looks at her again and a goofy smile grows on his face. He sticks his hand out to her. “Jughead. Jughead Jones.” Betty grabs his hand, trying not to react to the absurd name, and he shakes firmly before dropping it and turning back to the job at hand. “What about you? Do you have a name?” Betty goes to open her mouth but he begins talking before she can say anything. “I mean, obviously you have a name. I just meant. Well. I don’t know what I meant. But um.-”

Betty finds his stumbling cute and endearing and her cheeks hurt from smiling. “Jug, stop.” He fumbles with the mop and almost drops it when Betty says his name. She giggles at him again. “My name’s Elizabeth. But everyone calls me Betty. Betty Cooper.”

Jughead leans against the mop and Betty takes a moment to survey the man in front of her. He is in black, ripped skinny jeans and has a red flannel tied around his waist. He has a jean sherpa jacket on over a grey S t-shirt. His outfit is topped with an oddly shaped, worn grey beanie. He speaks a lot more properly than she would have imagined based on how he’s dressed. Betty mentally scolds herself, _way to judge a book by its cover there, Betty._

He seems to be appraising her as well before he starts with, “So, do you own this place?”

Betty shakes her head. “Gosh no! I only work here. My best friend, Veronica Lodge does, though. I’m a last year business student at UMASS Amherst.”

Jughead’s eyes widen, placing the broom to the side and sitting down across from Betty. “Really? That’s amazing! What made you choose to study business?”

She’s pleased, if surprised by his enthusiastic curiosity. “Ever since I was little, I’ve always wanted to be in charge. I want to own my own business someday and I figured going into business would be the best option. What about you? Are you in college? Have a job?”

Jughead shifts a little in his seat and his body language goes a little stiff. “I’m an intern of sorts. But I was just offered a position actually, I’m traveling before I have to work. I just want to do some self exploration before it’s too late.”

Betty reaches forward and squeezes his hand. “Congratulations! That must be amazing for you.” She has so many more questions but because of his body language, Betty decides to leave it alone for now.

He shrugs and looks out the window. “Yeah, it is definitely a change, that is for sure.” His mouth turns into a slight frown and the sadness from earlier seems to cloud his eyes again. She goes to try and comfort him but is interrupted by the vibration of her phone. Veronica’s face fills the screen and Betty quickly looks at the clock. _Shit. It’s forty five minutes past closing._

Betty picks up her phone. “Hey, V.”

 _“Don’t ‘Hey V’ me! Where are you?? Archie and I have been waiting for you for a good half hour! You weren’t answering my texts and I thought you had been kidnapped or something. Honestly, Betty! Are you trying to get me to grow grey hair?_?”

Betty rolls her eyes at Veronica’s dramatics. “Relax, V. I’m still at the diner but I’ll be on my way in like two minutes. I’ll see you soon.” Betty cuts off whatever Veronica was about to say next and looks to Jughead. “Sorry about that, she’s a little protective. I should probably get going though. Where are you staying? We can try to, I don’t know, meet up maybe? You know, before you continue on your travels.” Betty feels a blush rise to her cheeks, “That is, only if you want to.” She squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment at the totally ungraceful presentation of that.

Betty opens her eyes when Jughead gives her hand a squeeze. “I would love to meet up with you again. I actually haven’t booked anyway to stay yet. I have to go find a place tonight.” He gets up from the booth and grabs his duffle bag and Betty follows.

Her eyebrows furrow and her lips pucker. “You probably won’t be able to find anything with an available room. Everything around here gets booked up months in advance for all of December.”

He looks crestfallen. Betty doesn’t think before the next words fall from her mouth. “Hey, why don’t you just stay with me? You can sleep on my couch.” _okay, Betty. What??_ He looks at her like she’s slightly crazy and she hurries to explain herself, still dazed at the fact that she’s offered her home to a stranger. It has to be a result of being a good person for so long. _Damn_ being a good person, she thinks to herself. “I live in an apartment off-campus and live alone so it won’t be a problem.” she adds, wondering why she’s even trying to convince him. Sure, he’s handsome, but she hasn’t lost her mind, has she?

Jughead shifts from foot to foot looking very unsure. “Betty, that is extremely kind of you,” he says with sincerity, “but, we only just met. Aren’t you a little nervous for your safety?”

Betty chuckles and grabs his hand, heading towards the door. “The fact that you just asked me that makes me think that it'll be fine.” She trusts her instincts. They’ve always served her well. She grabs her coat from the coat rack and shuts the lights off as they leave. Betty stops to lock up and then heads towards her car. She glances behind her and looks at his single bag. “Is that really all you have? How long have you been traveling?” They reach the car and both of them get in and he throws his bag in her back seat. Betty shoots Veronica a quick text:

 **Betty:** Can’t make it to yours tonight. Something came up. I’ll call you tomorrow and fill you in.

 **Veronica:** Something having to do with a certain hot stranger?????? ;)

Betty rolls her eyes yet again at Veronica’s antics and then gives her full attention to Jughead. He shrugs. “About a month. Betts, are you sure about me staying? I really don’t want to be a nuisance.” Betty’s heart flutters at the nickname that so easily fell from his lips.

She gives him a bright smile. “It’s really not an issue. I don’t have any finals because I took them early. I plan on flying to Bermuda with Veronica and her boyfriend for Christmas in two weeks. So, I’ll kick you out then, but until then, mi casa es su casa, as they say.”

Jughead looks at her with a curious and fond smile. “You certainly are an enigma Cooper.” She laughs at him and throws him a wink before starting the car.

* * *

 

“You can just put your stuff in the first room on the right.” Betty says as she throws her keys in the bowl sitting by the door. “I have to call Veronica so she doesn’t worry about me. But make yourself at home. I’ll be right with you to help you with anything you might need.”

Jughead nods and sends her a shy smile and heads down the hallway. Betty kicks off her shoes and slides on her rudolf slippers that wait for her at the entrance to her kitchen. She turns on her Keurig and selects her slippers’ matching mug and puts it into place. Betty takes a deep breath and slowly blows out air. She grabs her phone and dials Veronica. “Don’t pick up. Don’t pick up. Don’t pick up.” Betty furiously mutters under her breathe while listening to the phone ring.  

“ _My darling B!”_ Oh, but of course.

“Hey V.”

 _“I’m not going to lie, I was expecting your call a lot later. Was he not that good? A little quick I see.”_ She says, sounding disappointed.

“No Ronnie, it’s not like that!” Betty almost squeaks into the speaker.

“ _Ohhhh_ _so it was hot and fast then_?” Veronica emplores, way to excited for Betty’s comfort.

“Veronica _._ ” The animated woman on the other end finally pauses to listen. Betty breathes in and says everything as quickly as she can “We didn’t do anything. We talked for a bit and then I found out he doesn’t have anywhere to go and there is no way he is going to find a hotel around here at this time and so I told him he could stay with me until I leave with you and Archie for Christmas. Please don’t be mad.” Betty squeezes her eyes shut, preparing for the verbal attack.

Veronica is not amused.

 _“Honestly B! What are you thinking? How could you be so stupid?_ ” Her voice sounds muffled for a bit. “ _Archie! Get in here!  You will not believe what Betty's just done!_ ”

It’s not that Betty thought Veronica would be eager, or anything, but it’s just...Veronica has a way of bringing reality crashing down exceptionally hard sometimes and it’s messing with Betty’s idealistic, wonderful vibe. She hurries into her bedroom and flashes a reassuring smile at Jughead who takes a seat on the couch.

She’s a little alarmed by his lack of belongings. One rucksack doesn’t really match up to how long he’s been travelling. As she eases her bedroom door shut, her phone alerts her that Veronica is requesting a video-call and she sighs, taking a moment before hitting the accept button. Veronica’s face appears; scolding and angry. She sits on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest and tries not to make faces as Veronica scolds her as they facetime on her phone.

“ _A perfect stranger, Betty! I didn’t mind when I thought you were just going to play for a while, but he’s living with you? Are you insane?!”_ She snaps. She’s got a facemask on which lessens the effect somehow now that Betty can’t see her very angrily arched eyebrows.

Archie’s face sticks into the frame from behind. _“Hey Betty!”_ He calls and she waves back miserably.

“V,” she sighs, rubbing her face with her hands, “you’re the one who said that I should go for it-”

“ _Not like this! Don’t you dare twist my words around on me! You didn’t even let me do a full background search! What’s his name-”_

She blushes. “Well actually, he goes by a nickname-”

“ _Oh my god. Oh my god, you’re actually going to get murdered.”_

She glances at the door of her bedroom frantically. “Shush, Veronica!” She whispers, “He could hear you! He’s been really nice, honestly. I’m trying to trust my instincts here and not believe that everyone is all bad, you know? He’s nice...I think you’d like him. Really.”

Veronica looks unimpressed, again a rather triumphant feat considering the face mask. “ _Well I want to meet him, Betty. Immediately.”_

Betty sighs. “Sure. I can try to set something up-”

_“And you’ll text me in the morning otherwise I’m going to think you’ve been murdered and I will resurrect you just to kill you myself. Got it?”_

There’s something rather lovely about the amount Veronica cares about her, and Betty smiles. “Okay, V. I love you.”

“ _I love you too, Betty.”_

 _“Bye, Betty!”_ Archie sings and they hang up.

Betty sits in the quiet of her bedroom for a moment. Very, very quietly if she focuses hard she can hear the even breathing of Jughead through the walls as he moves around the living room and takes it all in. She decides she rather likes the feeling of having someone else under her roof. Maybe she’s been lonely for a while and just not realised it. Either way, instead of feeling scared for her safety, she feels a little more protected. The bumbling fool who desperately tried to help her clear up some spilt coffee isn’t going to be an axe-wielding maniac.

Besides, Betty saw the inside of his rucksack. It had contained only clothes and an alarming amount of plaid.

“Betty?” Jughead’s voice calls, “do you have any food? I’m a little hungry.”

She bites her lip as she realises she’s not stocked with enough food for dinner with two, so she gets her phone up and brings up the menu of her favourite Chinese place as she heads back into the living room.

She’ll apologise to the delivery person who will no doubt have to come traversing through the thickening snow to bring their food, but she and Jughead can go shopping tomorrow. The thought is terribly domestic which is...odd, and yet, it feels perfectly natural.

“Chinese?” She asks Jughead, as he looks up at her eagerly as she re-enters the living room.

“Fortune cookies!” He chirps, and she smiles. 

* * *

 

Betty learns bits and pieces about Jughead the next few days. The most important is his ever elusive bank account.

Jughead’s never ending supply of money seems odd, but Betty knows better than to question it. She was raised, as jarring as it was, to be more polite than that, but still...she can’t help but wonder. He has a black, shiny credit card that alone hints at exclusivity, but he uses it when they go shopping for supplies and food without any regard for the price at the till. He’s more relaxed with money than even Veronica, and Betty’s not quite sure what to make of it. 

Obviously, it’s nice not to have to spend her own money on dinner and Christmas decorations, because being a student who’s always trying to save can make it hard to treat her friends or even herself. But she still feels bad letting Jughead pick up every tab. Well- ‘letting him’ is a bit of an overstatement. She doesn’t let him do it, he just does it. She’s tried to talk to him about it without talking to him about it, but he doesn’t seem to want to hear it.  
  
“It’s not a problem, Betty, really,” he’d said sincerely, as they loaded up another trolley with decorations. “I have more than enough. I’ve never even touched my account before, never had to, so there’s lots on there.”

What the hell that meant, Betty doesn’t know. All she knows is that her apartment looks more Christmassy than she’s ever seen and Jughead has only been in her life about three days. There’s a thick, gorgeous pre-lit tree in the corner, that they’ve spent all afternoon decorating with baubles. There’s lights strewn around the entire room, hung up on the walls and around her mirror, and tinsel around the bed frame and the kitchen cabinets and every door handle. Jughead had been...very eager to decorate the tree. Handling each bauble with so much care. It was almost as if he’d never done it before. Betty had found his enthusiasm intoxicating though, and the afternoon had passed in a Christmassy haze of fun and laughter.

They get along better and better the more time they spend with each other. They make breakfast together and spend the day doing some Christmas-based activity before going out and exploring the town. Betty likes acting as a tour-guide, she thinks in another life it would have been her dream profession. She’s so passionate about where she lives, she’s always been like that, and it’s nice to have someone as attentive (and handsome) as Jughead to show around.

Veronica is still insistent that she meets him and Betty knows that it’s going to have to happen soon but she’s worried that Veronica might uncover something that throws a spanner in the works. For now, though, it’s late evening, and Jughead is sitting on the couch expectantly, awaiting Betty’s promised movie night. She dumps the popcorn into the bowl and hurries back into the living room, sitting beside him and tugging some of the blanket they’re sharing over her legs. She sets the popcorn between them, just because she’s a little worried she might cosy right up to him without a barrier and reaches for the remote. “Is there anything you want to watch in particular?” She asks, as they scroll through Netflix.

Jughead stares at the screen as she goes through titles, but doesn’t say anything.

She chews on her bottom lip. “How about the Grinch? It’s a classic. It’ll definitely get us in the Christmas mood.”

“The Grinch?” Jughead repeats, cocking his head and the word sounding foreign on his tongue. Betty stares at him, eyes wide.

“You’ve never seen the Grinch?” She exclaims, shaking her head eagerly. “Okay, that settles it. We are definitely watching the Grinch. You can’t go your whole life without seeing the Grinch!” It’s one of her complete favourite movies, and Jughead smiles, reaching for some popcorn.

“I’ve never even heard of a Grinch.” He murmurs, settling into the cushions and turning to face the screen. “But I trust your judgement.”

Betty beams proudly. “As you should.”

The Grinch is as brilliant as it always is whenever Betty sees it, and she laughs so hard her ribs ache. Jughead laughs too, though not necessarily at the right parts, but Betty doesn’t mind. He seems completely fascinated with the yack hair and the town of Whoville, and after the Grinch discovers the true meaning of Christmas, he actually places his hands over his heart like he can feel it too. In fact, he looks a little close to tears a few times, and so completely adorable that Betty has to lurch over the now empty popcorn bowl to give him a hug. He hugs her back tightly, sniffling into her shoulder. “That was very good.” He declares, sounding grand, and Betty rubs his back, smiling. “Another!”

Glad to serve, she picks another film. It’s a Hallmark original, and she rolls her eyes. She’s ready for cliches and unsubtle acting. She’s also ready for feels and fluff. It’s definitely a step down in terms of quality from the Grinch or It’s a Wonderful Life, but it’s no less Christmassy. She gets up mid-way to make them some more popcorn, and she melts some butter over the top as Jughead watches the young teacher fall in love with a secret billionaire. Betty rolls her eyes but Jughead seems completely fascinated. She wonders if this is his first time really watching films like this and wonders why.

 _“I don’t know, Henry!”_ The woman cries from the screen, “ _I mean, Monodo! I’ve never even heard of such a place!”_

Betty snorts from the kitchen. “Who has?” She mutters aloud, more to herself than to Jughead, but his head still whips around. She lights up at the look on his face. “Have you??” She asks incredulously, and he nods.

“I’ve visited a few times. It borders Aldovia. It’s beautiful.”

What the hell is Aldovia? Betty likes to think she’s pretty swotted up on Modern Geography, pretty aware of all the countries, but she never does quite get 100% on those Sporcle Country of the World quizzes and she thinks those two are probably some of the ones she misses every time. “That’s cool,” she chirps, bringing the bowl back to the couch and setting it down. “What’s it like?”

“Right by the sea,” he sighs, looking slightly melancholic. “It reminds me a lot of home.”

She wants to ask why he isn’t at home. She wants to ask where home is. But she doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He clearly doesn’t talk about it for a reason.

“It has a fairly good GDP, which is why the trade routes are really important. They’re really trying to form bonds with other major European countries, you know? But it’s hard. Their Prime Minister is skeptical of economic benefits. He’s old fashioned that way, actually. But his sociological views are so good, I guess that’s why he keeps getting voted in. You should have seen his majority last election.”

Betty blinks, handful of popcorn paused halfway to her mouth. She stares at him as he turns back to the television. Well that wasn’t...that wasn’t a holiday review. And his voice had sounded...so much more professional all of a sudden. “How the hell do you know all that?” She blurts out, because she’s a Business Major and she knows a lot of stuff, but she couldn’t tell the economic climate of a country she visited once on holiday.  
  
Jughead shifts, looking a little uncomfortable now. “I had to learn it once.” He says carefully, choosing each word thoughtfully. “I also find it very interesting.”

Betty has the unnerving feeling he’s lying to her, and that feeling isn’t very good. But she turns back to the film anyway, because she doesn’t think she wants to know the truth just yet.

* * *

 Jughead’s taken to holding her hands whenever they go on walks. And they’ve been going on a lot of walks during the past few days of this Winter Season. Jughead adores the rolling fields and the endless expanse of snow-covered hill. He relishes the isolation of it all, Betty thinks, and she’s not surprised. Amherst is beautiful and she loves it. The seclusion gives it a sense of independence that Betty has been craving her whole life. He twines their fingers together. At first, it had been an easy way for her to guide him to wherever they needed to go, considering he wasn’t brilliant at reading the faded footpath signs, and then it had evolved into warmth from the cold regardless of the knitted wooly gloves. And now...now it was just something they did.

Betty’s not going to say she doesn’t like it, because she does. It’s not often that she gets the chance to walk down boulevards whilst holding hands with mysterious, handsome, and well-spoken young men. So she relishes it while she can. She’s unsure what Jughead makes of it all. To her, it’s a little too friendly to be friendship. A little too on the steamier side of flirtation. Not that she minds. At all. She just wants to know what’s going on in that beautiful head of his.

Soon enough, Veronica gets her wish. And on Friday evening, the two of them are walking down the street. “You’ll love Archie and Veronica,” Betty assures, as they head towards the little cina-plex.

Jughead smiles, and knocks her shoulders with his own. “I don’t know why you’re so nervous, Betty. Shouldn’t I be the nervous one?”

She rolls her eyes. “I just want all of you to get on.”

“Of course we will.” Jughead says confidently. “If you like them, I’m certain to.” But then he gets a strange look on his face, and Betty doesn’t need to be able to read his mind to know what he’s thinking. He’s thinking about what a surly little grinch he can be sometimes. The way he likes to hole up in a ball on the couch and just read through books and ignore the world. She’s never seen such a contradiction of things before. He’s at once outgoing, and then also the most introverted person she’s ever met. “I can be…” he purses his lips and Betty giggles.

“Surly? Broody? Snide?” She’s figured that all out in about a week. He’s witty and quick with a comeback and she relishes in their verbal duels. He shoots her a mock-glare out of the corner of his eye. “You had those adjectives lined up pretty fast, Cooper.” He pouts, and she squeezes his hand in apology. He sighs. “You’re right, though. I can. Will they be- I mean, I don’t want to disappoint _you_ and if they’re your friends, I want to make a good impression…”

Be still her beating heart. She pauses, making him stop too, and she looks up at him meaningfully. She’s tempted to reach up and kiss him but she doesn’t know how he’ll react. His eyes are on her lips and she wants to, when-

“Betty,” Jughead whispers, winking and giving her his classic half-grin. “Have I told you how adorable you look in those ear muffs?”

He then proceeds to yank them off her head, and go racing down the street. Betty lets out a very elegant squawk, before racing after him. They bound across the sludgy, snow-clump covered streets and Betty is half petrified they’ll slip and break their necks, and half high from the giddy rush of exhilaration and excitement. Jughead’s as sprightly as a billy goat and disappears around the corner, and when she comes careening around it, she crashes into his warm torso, as he steadies her.

“Good of you to finally catch up,” he kids, even though he’s panting a little. She grins up at him, as he places the ear muffs back over her head, his hands lingering near her jaw and tracing down to her chin. Betty can hear her heart thundering in her chest, as he uses a finger to tilt her chin up, and for one absolutely absurd moment she thinks he really is going to kiss her and then-

“Well, well, well.” Comes Veronica smug, curious drawl, “whatever do we have here?”

Betty pulls away, hoping the cold weather can explain the rouge she’s sure is covering her face. She waves at Veronica, but her raven-haired friend doesn’t look at all convinced. “Hey, V,” she smiles, “this is...Jughead?”

Jughead nods behind her, and Veronica simply arches a knowing eyebrow, but luckily for Betty, Archie appears seemingly out of nowhere with his bright smile and friendly face. “Heya, Betts! Hi, Jughead! I’m Archie,” he reaches forward, sticking out his hand and Betty watches bemusedly as Jughead is accosted with vibrant hair and an equally vibrant yellow parka. But he gingerly reaches out, only for his pale hand to be completely engulfed by Archie’s broader, more enthusiastic palm. “Ronnie’s told me all about how you guys met! It sounds awesome! Do you wanna go inside? It’s kinda chilly out here!”

Jughead nods, still a little stunned, as Archie steers him inside. As soon as they’re a little way ahead, Veronica smirks and loops her arm through Betty’s. “Oh girl,” she laughs, “you have been holding back. I want to hear _everything.”_

Once they’re in the warm lobby of the cine-plex and Betty’s trying to explain her relationship so far with Jughead, she watches, pleased, as Jughead and Archie destroy the pick-n-mix section. They seem to be getting on like a house on fire so far, and she watches with poorly disguised joy as Jughead tussels with Archie so they can have more chocolate-covered peanuts in their cup. “Well,” Veronica says with a pleased sigh as soon as Betty’s done. “I’m pleased he’s not a serial killer. Or at least, he hasn’t tried to kill you yet. And I definitely like the look of you together-”

“It’s not like that,” Betty insits; her face bright red.  

Veronica ignores her and turns to watch as Archie tugs Jughead behind him by the scruff of his winter coat so that he can reach for some napkins. “He and Archiekins certainly seem to get on. And he makes you happy, so…” she tilts her consideringly. “I can safely say: Je approve. Maybe your instincts aren’t as awful as I thought.”

Betty rolls her eyes, even though inside she feels all warm and fuzzy. “Well thank goodness for that,” she laughs, as Archie and Jughead saunter back up to them.

“Do you guys have any idea on what you want to watch?” Archie asks, swinging an arm around Veronica’s waist. “Jug’s easy.”

 _Jug._ Betty thinks fondly, watching as Jughead snaps the head off a gummy worm between his teeth and winks at her. “I saw something called Christmas Horror? Is that a genre or a movie?”

“A genre,” Archie nods, kissing Veronica’s temple. “How about it, Ronnie? A little scare this Christmas?”

Jughead nodded eagerly, his black locks that escaped his beanie flopping onto his forehead and Betty beamed. Sugar was speckled over his lips, and he was already working on devouring half the cup. He did move to stand beside her though, warm and reassuring at her arm. Veronica hummed, but nodded in affirmation and Betty realised all eyes were on her.

“Oh yeah,” she said, as if it were obvious. “I’m definitely into a little fright this festive season.”

Some people sneer at having movie dates as first dates, but Betty thinks it’s genius. Not that this- not that this is a first date or anything. _Gosh calm down_ she has to chant to herself. But, hypothetically, if it was, well….movies aren’t a bad choice. First, you both get to see whether your taste in film is compatible, which is...fairly important. You get to see what they dress like a little more casually, more comfortably in their own skin. You get a sense of _them._ Not only that but, there’s no pressure on conversation. If you like, you can both become immersed in the film with companionable silence and attention, or if you have a lot to say to each other, you can spend your whole time giggling in hushed whispers. Not the mention the electricity that thrives between people with chemistry once you’re sitting beside each other in the dark.

It’s like a live wire, and you become hyper away about everything about them. And finally, you’re allowed to observe them in peace, admiring the curl of their lashes or the tilt of their smile without seeming creepy. That last one’s what Betty’s doing right now. Jughead seems absolutely _thrilled_  at the horror and the jumpscares and the distorted Christmas music. He leaps back along with everyone else, and soon his arm is curled around Betty’s shoulders, and his fingers are distractingly playing with the top of her sleeve. She cuddles into his chest, peeking over him to see Veronica and Archie kissing one another softly. She rolls her eyes. Wolves couldn’t tear the two of them away from each other.

Jughead rests his cheek on her hair and she feels his breath trickle down her forehead. “Your hair’s so soft,” he whispers, and she shivers, nuzzling into his shoulder. “And it smells like honey.”

She mentally thanks her honey shampoo and conditioner. “You smell like-” he smells like snow and sugary candy and laundry detergent. It’s intoxicating. “Like soap.” She settles on, “it’s nice.”

She can feel him smile on her head, and his free hand stretches over to her, upturned and inviting. She slots their fingers together. It’s not quite the level of making out over to their right, but this is nice too.

Later, after the movie and a mandatory post-movie coffee to talk about said movie, they begin the slow walk back to their meeting point. The cross roads where Betty and Jughead will continue onwards, and Veronica and Archie will turn right. It’s weird that Betty and Jughead are living together just like her two best friends, but it’s different, she supposes. Jughead is living with her out of necessity whereas Veronica and Archie are intimate and in a stable enough relationship that living together is a benefit.

As they walk through the night, Jughead and Archie walk up ahead, laughing and joking about something, while she and V lag behind. It’s all because of Veronica’s heels really, they’re not practical. But her best friend refuses to be a full head shorter than her gigantic boyfriend. Betty’s never seen Jughead so loud and inhibitionless before. He and Archie have clicked better than she thought. The coffee is a warm buzz in their systems and the night sky glitters above them, like distant snowflakes. “This was a very good test run.” Veronica murmurs, and Betty nods enthusiastically. “We could make this a thing.”

“Double date nights.” Betty chimes, thinking of the possibilities, she feels her ponytail tickle the back of her neck and grins. “I love it.”

Once they reach the cross roads, Archie tugs Jughead in for a bro hug, and Betty watches as Jughead and Veronica wave goodbye to each other. Betty thinks next date night, she’ll spend a little more time with Archie to let Veronica and Jughead get to know each other better. _It wasn’t a date_ her mind reminds her and she shushes the little voice. “We have to do this again soon!” Archie exclaims jovially, eyes twinkling and bouncing on his heels.

“Definitely,” Betty promises, kissing his cheek, before they part ways.

“He’s nice. Archie.” Jughead murmurs, voice fond as they head down the street. Betty hooks her arm through his, and his free hand immediately comes to support her elbow. It’s oddly formal, but she doesn’t mind at all. She feels like she’s being supported into a fancy ball or to a private event. It reminds her of the way Veronica’s dad holds Veronica’s mom. “I don’t have…” he pauses, considering, and Betty looks up at him patiently. “I don’t have a lot of friends my age back home. Or…” his eyebrows knit together, “any friends at all, actually. But Archie is...he’s nice.”

Betty’s heart breaks for him. She wouldn’t want to stay somewhere she didn’t have any friends. But that strikes the question: sure, Jughead is a little surly, but he has a good heart, and a very considerate heart too, so why didn’t he have any friends? She nearly bites her tongue on the question but it slips out anyway. “Why not?” She asks, swallowing, “why didn’t you have…”

Jughead’s features shutter off into that closed-off distance she’s come to recognise whenever she asks about home. Maybe he’s had a bad home life. Maybe it’s rough and his parents were awful. But how did he get all the money? She just doesn’t know. His life is a mystery she can’t piece together. “I wasn’t really given the opportunity to make friends,” he answers dryly, and she can tell that this is the end of that conversation.

“Archie is nice,” she says instead, squeezing Jughead’s arm. “I’m glad you like him. He seems pretty enamoured with you too.”

Jughead’s blush nearly makes her forget her rising suspicions.

They get back and Betty realises something is wrong the second they step through the front door. It’s almost as cold inside as it was outside and pressing a few buttons, and then holding her hand against the heater informs her that, yes indeed, “The heating’s out,” she groans.

Jughead peers at the dials but looks rather helpless. “I have no idea how to be of assistance,” he says apologetically and Betty huffs fondly. She lights a few candles and bemoans the fact she doesn’t have a fireplace because she cannot think of anything more Christmassy (and romantic) than cuddling up with Jughead in front of a fire. Instead, she collects as many spare blankets as she can and divides them equally between her and her guest.

After a cup of tea and a warm, cosy silence between the two of them, they despart for bed. Betty’s still a little high from the exhilarating thrill that tonight was that it’s hard to get to sleep. Even beneath the many, many blankets the chill is still eating away at her skin and she shakes in her quest for warmth- closing her eyes and drifting restlessly.

Jughead doesn’t really look surprised when a little after they’d decided to call it a night, Betty pads back into the living room. She watches as he lifts his head from the couch and offers her a friendly smile, and she smiles back briefly, before just standing there. Lingering in the doorframe of her bedroom. She’s more wrapped up than she was _before_ they went to bed. In a thick, fluffy sweater and pants and socks. She’s even got a scarf wrapped around her neck and a decorative pink beanie covering her lovely golden hair. He, on the other hand, is in the pyjamas they bought him, looking perfectly fine despite the freezing air.

It’s nipping at her skin uncomfortably and she wants it to stop. “It’s…” she bites her lip, wondering how she can do this without it sounding like a come on. “It’s really cold.”

He nods at her. “You look it.” He teases. “You look like you’re about to go for a hike.”

She rolls her eyes, before deciding the only way to do this is to be pretty shameless. She tosses her head towards the bedroom before looking back at him meaningfully. When he doesn’t seem to get the message, she widens her eyes, raises her eyebrows and tries it again. Still, he remains lying there, staring at her in confusion. She probably looks insane. “Come on,” she sighs, “you obviously run warm and I need a human heater in my bed, so let’s just…” she tosses her head again, so hard she nearly throws her neck out and she laughs as Jughead stumbles off the couch. He seems almost eager, but she’s probably imagining it.  

“Oh right, of course,” He nods, bundling up his blankets and pillows and following her into the bedroom. Once they’re inside, he looks around curiously and she realises he hasn’t seen it before. It’s neat, pink, and relatively spacious. She tries not to feel self-conscious as he takes in her motivational posters and very detailed work-calendar. She’s got a little space heater whirring away at full blast but since the main system is down, it isn’t doing too much. Her fingertips feel like little cubes of ice. She looks at her bed, the elephant in the room, and tries not to blush as she slips back under the duvet. It’s dark. The shimmery light of the moon and where the silver bounces off the snow-laden ground casts a pretty white light, just enough for them to see and maneuver. Jughead shakes out his blanket and lays it over Betty and the bed, before hesitating, and then placing his pillow beside Betty’s. He clambers in, all long lines and uncertainty, but as soon as he’s in the bed, Betty can _feel_ the warmth radiating off him in waves.

It makes her teeth chatter as she slides up to him, curling into his warmth. He chuckles, and she can feel it, before he hooks an arm over her shoulder. It feels _amazing._

“You’re so cold,” he murmurs, his breath hot against the top of her head.  
  
She nuzzles in further, too cold to be embarrassed. “You’re like a mini-sun,” she beams sleepily, before beginning to drift off. She thinks he might say something, but it’s too low for her to hear, and her head is all muffled with drowsiness.

When she wakes up, the morning sun is twinkling outside making it look deceptively warm, even though Betty can tell by all the snow that’s it’s still freezing. Inside, however, she’s warm. Very warm. Covered in a light sheen of sweat in fact,, she blinks awake and a flush crawls down her neck as she sees that she and Jughead are very much intertwined. She’s over on her side, and he’s spooning her, his mouth at the back of her neck and his breath tickling her nape. His arm is over her waist, his bare palm grazing her belly and his knees tucked into the back of hers. His other arm is stretched out of the pillows above her, and she can see the way his fingers are curled; all lax and soft looking. She can feel little jolts of electricity where they’re touching, and it’s enough to have her stomach in knots.

She wants to twine their fingers together, but resists the urge. She can tell, from the way he’s breathing, sound and steady, that he’s still asleep. Carefully, very carefully, she turns over so she can see him. His arm on her waist doesn’t move, and she lets out a little gasp. She’s closer to him than she thought now, their faces mere centimetres apart. He’s just as beautiful sleeping as he is awake. His hair is mussed and attractive and his lips are slightly parted. He’s completely unguarded, completely content looking. She wonders what’s going on in that head of his. What his story is. What he’s really doing here, and where his friends are. Someone as sweet, and as handsome as him, surely, can’t be completely alone? His lashes are dark and thick and she has the absurd inclination to stroke her fingertip over them. She doesn’t, though, because she’s not a complete creep.

It’s nice, she thinks briefly, nuzzling into the warm planes of his chest as his arm tightens reflexively around the small of her back, to have another person in her bed. To have the comfort and company and heart-fluttering thought of romance. She’s not too sure what to make about any of it, but she does know that she likes it. A lot.

So she closes her eyes, and goes back to sleep. 

* * *

 The weekend sees them at the Christmas Party of Veronica’s Speakeasy, which lies just underneath the diner. It’s another pseudo-double date night, which also serves as a chance for Veronica to really make sure that Jughead isn’t a serial killer. All it really does, however, is show Jughead in a suit and that is....well, something else. The clean cut lines and the high quality fabric suits him in a way Betty had expected,, but is still blown away by. He’s so...so _comfortable_ in the clothing. He knows just how to hold himself, just how to adjust his pants and blazer for when he sits down, and how to do the perfect bow tie. She knows, from his black credit card, that he has money. But seeing him in a suit this cold Saturday teaches her that he’s clearly accustomed to events like Veronica’s speakeasy.

Veronica, of course, notices it too, and considers it the perfect bonding opportunity. Not only does Jughead know how to work a tux, but he also knows all the complicated dances that Archie and Betty could only ever stumble through. Betty and Archie watch as the dark-haired pair whirl around the red-carpeted floor of the Speakeasy. Betty waits for the envy to come, but it doesn’t, and she’s exceptionally proud of herself. Not only does she know how much Archie and Veronica love each other, but she knows that she and Jughead are starting to develop something different, something really special. As they dance, she looks around the Speakeasy. As usual, Veronica has gone all out and it’s decorated with twinkling lights and Christmas stars that completely outdoes last years. Just when Betty thinks Veronica couldn’t possibly be more extravagant, she notices the spotlight that follows her raven-haired friend across the floor.  

“So, come on, Jughead,” Veronica purs, after she and Jughead finish and come back to join them at the table. Jughead immediately reaches for some mince pies and Betty giggles as she sips her mulled wine. The boy can eat and eat and eat. His groans of pleasure are the highest compliment and Betty is pleased that she made them from scratch. Baking is her true calling, after all. “Where did you learn to dance like that? And where did you get the money for a suit like that? You must have a pretty good mystery job waiting for you.”

“Ronnie,” Archie sighs warningly beside her, because Veronica’s investigative streak can become waning at times. She’s already bombarded Jughead with questions during their walk over. Betty, however, remains silent, nibbling on her mince pie but inwardly nearly bursting at the seams with curiosity.

Jughead meets her eyes cooly, though Betty can read him better than that. She sees the way he stiffens subtly, and the faux-relaxation of his shoulders. “Just something I picked up along the way, I guess. How did you learn to dance?” It’s a good deflection, but not good enough.

“Daddy,” she shrugs, “he hosts very extravagant parties. Lodge parties. They’re infamous, you know. They were the most popular spots in all of New York City. You could definitely come along some time.” She rests her elbows on the tablecloth and perches her chin on her hands. “What is this mystery job, anyway?” She asks, batting her long eyelashes.

Jughead looks significantly more uncomfortable now, and Betty can’t help herself from clearing her throat to save him. “You know, V, I think the bar needs some-”

“My dad passed away.” Jughead says, surprising all of them,, his voice rough. Archie hisses a sharp intake of breath, and Veronica flinches back at the outright admission.. “He passed away and left me his...his business, and I...I’m just not sure I’m ready to take it yet. There are people who...who I think I might let down.” He turns to look at Betty, eyes burning with earnestness. “The money I have is mine. I’m here trying to work up the courage to keep my dad’s legacy alive.”

Nobody speaks for a long moment.

“Well,” Veronica murmurs softly, patting Jughead’s back. “That calls for a little more mulled wine.”

Jughead smiles.

Betty still doesn’t know everything about him, but she feels like she knows a little more. It makes sense. Why he’d been crying the first time she’d ever seen him. He was still reeling from the loss of his father. The responsibility on his shoulders must be so intense.

That’s why she gets the genius idea to take him ice skating.

* * *

 “Come on Juggie! It’ll be fun.” Betty and Jug are sitting on the couch eating their breakfast of Reese’s Puffs. Betty has been aching to go ice-skating as it isn’t really Christmas without it.

“I don’t know Betts, I’m more of an indoor activity sort of fellow.” He says around a mouthful of peanut buttery goodness.

“Well, we can go to an indoor rink.” She raises her eyebrows up and down at him in exaggeration. She puts her bowl down and scoots closer to him, grabbing his arm. He side eyes her but keeps eating his cereal until she starts shaking his arm.

“I’m too tired for this.” Jughead fumbles with his bowl at her actions but manages to set it down before milk goes everywhere. He leans back into the couch and runs a hand down his face. “Betty, it’s eight in the morning. Do I really have to make decisions _right now_?” He peers at her through his fingers.

His messy hair and lazy look in his eye makes her swoon. Betty doesn’t know how he can look so handsome so early in the morning. “You’re right. It is really early to be asking you to make decisions.” She gets up from the couch and grabs their bowls from the coffee table, heading to the kitchen. “Lucky for you I’m a morning person! I’ll make an executive decision. Hope you have something warm because we’re going to go ice-skating later!” She calls cheerily over her shoulder.

From the dishwasher, Betty hears a thump and a muffled groan. Popping her head into the living room she sees Jughead sprawled across the couch with his head shoved into the cushions. She giggles at his antics and continues back into the kitchen to clean up.

She doesn’t have to cajole him anymore though, and soon enough the two of them are walking down the street together, hand in hand (not that Betty’s thinking about it) and wrapped up warm. The streets are aglow with Christmas lights and the winter sun shines down happily on both of them, uncaring of the grey clouds that loom menacingly in the distance.

“At one point, one of my foster families was really wealthy and so they signed me up for figure skating. I wasn’t amazing or anything but I can do a few spins and tricks.” Betty admits and Jughead squeezes her hand. It’s nice, opening up to him about her foster families, and he hadn’t looked like he’d judged her even for a minute. She wishes, or hopes, maybe, that one day soon he’ll feel close enough to tell her something about his upbringing. Of course, she knows about his dad, but she….she feels like there’s something more.

He winks at her to lighten the mood and she tries to keep her heart from racing. “Oh but of course. I wouldn’t expect anything else from the Sugar Plum Fairy herself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” he answers cheekily before his smug look turns to one of dismay as they reach the rink He follows her silently as they get their skates and he looks like he’s giving up a child when he hands over his beaten, green converse and before long, the two of them are on the ice having a great time.

Well, Betty’s on the ice having a great time. Jughead is clinging to the silver bannister and staring down at his feet as if they’ve committed some great act of betrayal against him. Betty laughs out loud at the look on his face. “You can’t hold onto the side forever, Juggie,” she teases, “five year olds need that to balance.”

He sticks his tongue out at her grumpily, and in that stubborn, totally Jughead way, vainly tries to skate away from her. He immediately starts wobbling and with a loud _whoosh_ falls flat on his back. He groans loud enough that a few people look over and Betty shoots them reassuring smiles. “I hate this. Please leave me here to die.” His arm is thrown over his face and his eyebrows furrow together adorably. She skates over to him and looks down at him with a beaming face.

“You have to keep your knees bent, okay? No trying to run before you can walk.”

He doesn’t move his arm. “What a horrible metaphor. I wish we were walking. Or even running. This isn’t natural. This is not what humans were designed to do.” He does move his arm then and seems startled by the sight of her. Betty wonders why. Does she have something on her face? “My god. I was right. You are a fairy, aren’t you? Some sort of snow-loving ice fairy here to lure me to my death.”

She snorts at his dramatics and holds out her hand for him. He looks at it skeptically and she giggles, before he takes it and she lifts him up. He’s relatively light, and she’s pretty strong so he comes up easily and she sees the little mark of red on his cheek where his skin has made a little contact with the cold ice. Leaning forward on the tips of her skates, she pecks his cheek and tries not to obsess over the way his eyes linger on her lips or he seems to flush at the touch. “There,” she says sweetly, “all better.”

He doesn’t let go of her for the next few minutes, as she eases him around the ring, but she can’t keep it in for very long before the question tumbles out.

“So, it must not...it must not snow a lot where you’re from?”

Jughead shrugs, warily peering down at the ice every few moments like he doesn’t trust it. “No, it gets pretty cold to be honest. We have snow every year from October to January. It’s beautiful but it can really disturb the roads.”

 _Ok-ay._ Betty thinks to herself. She chalks it up to Jughead’s unusual quirks. “Well, if there’s snow surely you guys have frozen lakes? You never went skating growing up?”

He looks at her as if what she’s suggesting is absurd. “It’s far too dangerous,” he murmurs, but he sounds like he’s quoting someone else and again, she wonders what on earth his upbringing was like. She wishes he’d tell her. “I wasn’t really allowed to do anything dangerous. And that, coupled with my complete...well, my lack of coordination doesn’t leave a lot left. I did a lot of reading. Like you, I imagine.”

Betty laughs, but when she thinks about it: Jughead can be pretty coordinated. At the Speakeasy his dancing was pretty en point.

But she does take pity on him. He is spectacularly ungraceful on the ice and he is much more comfortable on the outside of the rink, leaning over the barrier and cheering as she twirls and dips. She does feel especially graceful, and she even does a little jump at his encouragement and lands with a bended knee and suddenly she’s seven years old again and her favourite movie is the Ice Princess and the Prescott’s are buying her new skates and are full of excitement at the prospect of having a new child.

She’s had more families than she cares to count, but she doesn’t love any of them as much as she loves the little family she’s carved out for herself here. Archie and Veronica and maybe...maybe…

“Do another twirl!” Jughead cheers around a laugh, ignoring the glances from other skaters. “It makes me dizzy just watching you go, Betts!”

She does do another twirl and manages three twists in a row before she gets a little dizzy and clings to the barrier and smiles lopsidedly. Jughead grins down at her. Even all fuzzed around the edges and seeing two of him, he’s still absurdly handsome.

“C’mon, Ice Fairy.” He grinned, offering her his hand. “Let me walk you home.”

They hand in their skates and Betty laughs so hard she cries when Jughead actually kisses his converse when they are handed back to him. Walking downtown, hand in hand once again, Betty can’t stop her thoughts from wondering if this was a date. LIke a date date. Or are they just hanging out and they are holding hands because he is new to the area and needs help with everything?

You’ve been awfully quiet there, Coop.” He squeezes her hand and bumps her shoulder with his own. “What are you thinking so hard about?”

She refuses to meet his gaze, knowing she will lose her courage when she looks into his deep beautiful eyes. “Just about you and… me. I guess.”

He hums in contemplation. “Oh, yeah? What about us?” Betty risks a look to his face but is only met with his schooled expression. _Why can’t he just feel things on his face?? Is it too much to ask?_

There is silence between them as Betty runs through all the reasons this is a horrible idea until he stops and pulls her to look at him. “Betts.” Emerald meets cerulean and she can’t keep her thoughts to herself anymore.

“Is this a date? She blurts out, slightly too loud to be comfortable.

Jughead’s cheeks redden and a shy smile graces his lips. “If you want it to be one.” His hand comes up to brush away a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. Her skin tingles under his touch.

Betty can't keep her eyes from falling to his lips for a split second before meeting his gaze once again. She opens her mouth but is unable to get sound to come out. Clearing her throat, she tries again. “Only if _you_ want it to be one.”

Jughead breaks out into a smile that lights up his whole face. He takes her hand and brings it to his lips. “I would love nothing more, Betty Cooper.” Betty can’t help the massive sigh that escapes her. Jughead envelopes her into a hug and places a kiss to the top of her head, she lets her eyes close and she slowly breathes him in. Her body relaxes against him and she is overwhelmed with comfort.

Jughead pulls back slightly, keeping his arms looped around her waist. “Can I tell you a secret?” His eyes are twinkling down at her. Betty nods quickly. “I spilled coffee all over the place the first time we met because I saw it in a ,movie once. I thought it was a good way to get you to keep talking to me. Looks like it turned out pretty well for me, don’t you think?”

Betty scrunches her nose in fondness and giggles. She breaks his hold on her and grabs his hand pulling him down the street when she realizes just where they are. It’s one of her most favourite places in the world. An idea comes to mind. “Come on, doofus, I have something to show you.” He follows her willingly into an abandoned shop on the main road. “You know how I told you that I wanted to own my own shop one day?” Jughead nods as he takes in the building. “Well, this is the shop I want to buy.” She drops his hand and twirls around with her arms out. “I want to open a bakery, and make wedding cakes, cookies, cupcakes, everything! I want to name it ‘Betty’s Street Sweets’.” Betty grabs Jughead’s hand once again and brings him to the back. “Here, I want a big glass case that shows all of my creations.” She gestures upwards with both hands. “And up above, I want a cute white chandelier. The color scheme of the shop would be white and soft mint green.” She continues to drag him around the store outlining everything she has planned for the small shop. When she finishes, her gaze travels around the room. “Isn’t she beautiful?” She asks with a sigh.

“Yes, she most certainly is.” Betty looks back at him with a smile and then breaks out into a furious blush realizing from his soft look that he isn’t talking about the building. He makes his way over to her and encircles her waist with his arms.

“What made you decide on opening a bakery over something else, Betty?” HI hand coming up to rest on her face and his thumb traces over her cheek as he looks at her in wonder.

“Well,, I grew up in the foster system and not much was stable in my life.” She sighs, “I moved to different homes constantly. As a kid, I always knew I wanted to be in charge of something. Honestly, I didn’t care what it was, as long as I was in charge. I didn’t have any control over my life or what was happening around me when I was younger and I didn’t want that to continue when I was an adult. It wasn’t until I was around thirteen that I decided to open a bakery. Martha was one of my foster parents and she would always bake me chocolate chip cookies whenever I was upset and I realized I wanted to make people happy the way she did. And thus,” Betty gestures to the room around her once more, “the dream was born.”

“This is amazing Betty. _You_ are amazing.” Her heart flutters at his words “I think I’m going to need you to show me how to bake. If anyone can do the impossible, it’s you.”

Betty’s mouth hangs open. “You’ve never baked before?” He shakes his head sheepishly. “Like not ever?” Again, he shakes his head.

She seriously needs him to start filling her in on his childhood, because who hasn’t baked at age twenty-one? “Well, Jughead Jones. We have a lot to do.” Betty starts to make her way towards the door, but before she makes it, Jughead grabs her hand and pulls her back to him.

“Wait. Betts. We have one more thing we need to do before we leave.” He tells her seriously.

Betty raises a manicured eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“This.” Both of his hands come up to cradle her face before he leans down to capture her lips. His lips are slightly chapped as they brush against hers. It feels just as good as she always imagined it would. Like something out of a movie. Betty can’t help the smile that comes, breaking their kiss.

 _Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. “_ Wow.”

Jughead chuckles against her lips. “Yeah, that _was_ pretty ‘wow’.”

Betty pulls back, eyes wide and once again, she feels her face heat up. “Crap. I said that outloud didn’t I?”

Jughead moves his hands from her face and takes holds of her wrists instead, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead. “Yeah, I have that effect on women.” he teases arrogantly.

Betty rolls her eyes at him. “Alright, Joey Tribbiani, let’s go.” Walking out the door, Jughead trips on the step while trying to enquire who Joey is and how it relates to what just happened.

Walking down the quiet, snowy street, Betty shakes her head and wonders where this clumsy, clueless boy came from.

* * *

 Betty is standing in the middle of her kitchen holding up two aprons and sporting the most pathetic pouty face she can muster. One has the body of an elf on it while the other is a Santa suit.

Jughead stands just outside of the kitchen with his arms crossed. “Absolutely not, Betts. No, I will not wear that. I will already be submitting myself to humiliation at my lack of baking skills. I will not.”

Betty tilts her head to the side and springs on her feet. “Come _on,_ Juggie! Please? It’s all part of the Christmas experience! We can’t make Christmas cookies without the aprons.” Jughead just shakes his head. Betty tuts her tongue. “Have it your way Jughead.” Betty turns towards the stove and places the Santa apron down, and looping the elf over head. She hears him let out a little sigh of relief.  “Oh, but Jughead?” She faces him again and gives him a shit eating grin. “You can’t enter my kitchen without one. So really, it’s your choice.” Jughead stops in his tracks and stares dumbfoundedly at her. She mirrors his body language from a moment ago, crossing her arms and tapping her foot lightly. _Got him._

Jughead looks at her with a pained expression and throws his right arm up only to let it fall back against his side with a soft thump. His head falls back and he lets out a loud groan and he makes his way into the kitchen. Betty bites her lip to stop the giggle from escaping her lips as she holds out the apron to him. Jughead glares at her and snatches the apron from her hands. He turns it around in his hands a couple of times trying to figure out how to put it on himself.

“Do you need some help, Sweets?” Betty’s voice cracks slightly from the strain of trying not to laugh at him. And she _really_ is trying.

This is met with another baleful glare and he turns away from her like a child. Jughead grumbles out, “No, I can do it myself. It’s just a stupid apron.” He continues to fight with the Christmas cloth as Betty makes herself busy preparing the electric mixer and getting all the ingredients from the cupboards.

She has only known him for a short time but she has come to find out that he is _extremely_ stubborn. In most people, this drives Betty up the wall but in Jughead she finds it absolutely adorable. Her heart stutters at the thought of what this might mean. Before she can get too into her own head about it though, he clears his throat to get her attention. She turns to the doofus in question amusedly.

The site in front of Betty is a very pitiful one. She has never seen a man look more hopeless and she can’t help the laughter that falls from her lips. Jughead has managed to tie the apron on, not only upside down, but also around his shoulders like a cape. “I think I may have done it wrong.” He has an adorable pout gracing his features that could rival that of a five year old.

Betty walks over to him with a fond smile and takes his face gently into her hands. “You are a useless idiot.” She tells hims softly before placing a quick peck to his lips. Betty helps him to undo the apron and gets it situated correctly. He smiles brightly and his cheeks are dusted with a slight blush once she surveys her work and give him an approving nod. “Well Mr. Jones, I’d have to say you are _the_ sexiest Santa that I have ever seen.” Betty giggles at the smug look look that comes over his face.

Jughead grabs her hips and brings her closer to him. “Why, thank you.” His voice is barely above a whisper and their foreheads are pressed together. “And can I just say, it is truly unjust that someone looks as good as you do in an elf apron.” He nudges her nose with his.

Betty smiles up at him with a ridiculous smile and her heart feels like it could explode. “Well I guess we are just hot stuff then, aren’t we, Jug?” His eyes sparkle as he lightly chuckles.  Betty pulls away from him and grabs his hand, dragging him over to the counter that is littered with ingredients. “Okay now it’s time for the fun part!”

Jughead checks her hip with his playfully. “I don’t know, Betts, I think eating them is going to be the fun part.”

Betty swatts at his arm “Oh shush!” They both have huge grins on their faces that they can’t seem to wipe off. “Do you want to put together the wet ingredients or the dry?” Jughead gives her a blank stare. “You have no idea what that means, do you?” He sheepishly shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck. “Okie dokie. Let’s have you do the dry ingredients on this batch because that’s where you can do the least amount of damage.” Betty hands him the recipe and the measuring cups. “Everything you need is on that piece of paper. Once everything is in the bowl you can mix and then we will add it to the wet ingredients!” Betty kisses his cheek and then goes to the fridge to grab some eggs.

The Nutcracker soundtrack plays in the background as Betty flits around the kitchen. She stops in her tracks when she looks inside Jughead’s bowl, seeing that it’s empty and Jughead is just staring at the measuring cups that are in his hands. “Jug, are you having trouble?” He looks at her and his eyes are wide. Jughead looks totally terrified and Betty laughs at him for probably the hundredth time today. “What’s up, Buttercup?”

Jughead looks at her quizzically, side-tracked for a second. “Did you just call me ‘Buttercup’?”

“Yes, yes I did. Now what’s wrong?”

“Which one is the flour?” Betty can’t believe the stupidity of this sweet, sweet, intelligently clueless man.

“Juggie, you realize all of the containers are labelled right?” Betty picks up one of the containers and hands it to him, pointing to the front. “See, this one literally says ‘flour’ on it.”

Jughead’s head falls back in defeat. “I really think I should just eat the cookies and _watch_ you bake. I’m a twenty one year old man who can’t even read, apparently. I’m beginning to regret ever asking you.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll just do it together. It’s more fun that way anyway!” Betty tells him in an overly chipper tone.

They continue on, Betty standing behind Jughead with her hands over his, helping him to mix everything together correctly. The kitchen is filled with warm smiles, delighted laughter and christmas carols. They go through six eggs when they only need the two. On the last egg, he looks to Betty in triumph and she kisses him as a reward. They get lost in one another and Betty has to hit him with her oven mitt to get him to focus on finishing the cookies. Betty begins to role the the dough into balls. “Come one Jug, why don’t you help me? There is really no way you could mess this up.”

Jughead comes up behind her, holding her to him with his arms around his waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, baby, but I think I’ll stick to just eating the dough. I’m all baked out.” He reaches for some dough but Betty slaps his hand before he can get it inside the bowl. “Hey!” He whines.

She turns and kisses his pout. “You can have some after I roll thirty-six of these.” She turns back to him for a second and then focuses on the dough in front of her. Her heartbeat quickens. “Did- did you just call me ‘baby’?” her voice turns into a whisper as she loses her courage halfway through.

Jughead’s head is resting on her shoulder and she can feel his smile against her neck. “Yeah. I kinda like the sound of it. You?”

She giggles at the hint of arrogance in his voice. “Oh, so now that I’ve told you that I like you, you’re just assuming you can have the privilege of labelling me with a pet name?” She arches a single brow at him. He removes his head from her shoulder and spins her around by her waist so that she’s facing him. He leans down, mere millimetres away and murmurs:

“Yes.” Before placing a soft kiss to her lips. “And I like you too.”

Betty finally gets all the cookies rolled out even with Jughead doing his best to distract and hinder her every step of the way. When they get them in the oven, Jughead has rolled three very proudly. Betty sets a timer on her phone for 15 minutes and places it on the counter. “We can put on Rudolph while we wait if you want.” Betty says, already making her way to the living room.

Before she can leave the kitchen though, Jughead grabs her waist and pulls her back to him. “Orr… We can dance.” His caresses her temple, moving wisps of blonde hair from her face. Waltz of the Flowers floats through the kitchen as he takes a step away from her and bows. She take his cue and curtsies in her elf apron, grinning up at him. He takes her right hand in his, he grabs her left hand and places it on his shoulder before settling his hand on her waist. “You are going to learn to waltz today, my dear Betty.”

She scrunches her nose up at him. “I’ll probably be as good at this as you were at baking.”

“I don’t believe that you have it in you to be bad at anything, Betty Cooper.” Betty’s heart squeezes at the sentiment. They float around the kitchen, Betty stumbles around for the first little while but eventually picks it up. Betty sees Jughead open his mouth but he is cut off by the timer and she trips over his feet in her rush to get to the oven. Jughead catches her by the waist before she eats the floor and a burst of laughter leaves him. “You amaze me with your grace, Miss. Cooper.” To which she promptly sticks her tongue out at him.

“Okay, Jughead, the final step before eating is… decorating!!” Betty exclaims, clasping her hands together in glee and bouncing on her toes. “We have sprinkles, 5 different colors of frosting and about 15 different frosting nozzle tips.”

“Can’t we just dunk the cookie in frosting an call it a day?” He is staring at the daunting amount of materials in front of him and yet again looks a little terrified by the baking ingredients.

“You know, I think baking might be your true calling in life? Self search is over! You’ve found yourself in baking.” Betty responds sarcastically. She grabs a star shaped cookie and a bag to fill frosting with when out of the corner of her eye she see green coming towards her. “Juggie!” she shrieks. Jughead smears frosting all over her nose and starts cackling at her outburst.

He put his hands up defensively. “Serves you right for making fun of my baking deficiency!”

“Oh, it’s on!” Betty swipes some frosting onto her finger and then smears it across his face. She then grabs the bowl of sprinkles and throws a handful onto his face so they stick to him. “Ah! A masterpiece. I think that is the most beautiful decorating I’ve ever done!”

Jughead grins wickedly at her. “Oh yeah? Well it’s only fair to share such a masterpiece.” He grabs her shoulders so she can’t escape and rubs his face all over hers. Frosting and sprinkles effectively going everywhere.

“Stop! I surrender! You win!” She squeals and he wraps her in a tight hug.

“Well aren't you _sweet_.” He punctuates his point with a kiss to her nose and then he proceeds to kiss the frosting off of her face. Giggles echo through the apartment, mixing with the music in a perfect symphony. Never before has this much joy been contained by the walls of Betty’s home and she never wants it to go away.

* * *

Veronica is her usual smug self when she sees how Betty and Jughead have developed. Even before Betty told her about their first kiss, Veronica had seemed to know exactly what it was she was about to say. So now, at least, Betty can really call this bowling excursion their first double date. She and Jughead don’t have labels yet, but she likes him, a lot, and it doesn’t feel real the way they’ve melded together but she loves it all the same.

Jughead right now, looks vastly different from the way he did in the tux at Veronica’s Speakeasy. Now, in a faded, beat up hoodie and a pair of worn jeans, with his hair all mussed and food crumbs on his chin. He’s absolutely awful at bowling. Ballroom dancing and tying bow ties? Fine. He wins. But Archie and Betty are thrashing him at bowling. He and Veronica are lagging by quite a bit. Partly because of Jughead’s aim, partly because of Veronica’s refusal to ruin her fake-nails.

“I just got these done, Betty,” she sighs, as she sends another ball spinning into the gutter. “Besides, Jughead and I are having a fascinating debate on the best kind of gemstones. It’s clearly opals.”

“It’s not opals. I know it isn’t a gemstone,” Jughead begins with a world-weary sigh that tells Betty they’ve been having this ‘discussion’ for a few minutes at least, “but pearls are the best, Ron.”

Archie rolls his eyes and winks at Betty as she heads back over and leans over the back of their booth. “They’re having the most boring debate in the world.” He complains, swiping a fry through some ketchup. .

Jughead and Veronica both scoff in unison. “It’s not boring!” Veronica scowls, just as Jughead exclaims: “Pearls are naturally occurring in Aldovia, you know! It’s one m- the country’s most treasured natural resources!” He turns to Archie with a cheeky grin. “When you buy Ron’s engagement ring, make sure it’s a gigantic pearl, will you? And buy it from Aldovia.” Betty laughs, even as she remembers that Aldovia was near the unusual country that Jughead seemed to know a lot about.

Archie’s face blanches into white and Jughead laughs as Veronica huffs. “No need to look so _petrified_ at the thought of marrying me, Archiekins. That’s not offensive at all.”

“No, Ronnie!” Archie pouts, “I’d love to marry you someday, but- a pearl engagement ring? Wouldn’t that be really expensive? Wouldn’t you like something simpler?”

Veronica smiles, reaching across the table to cup Archie’s cheek. “As long as it comes from you, Archie, I’d say yes to a ring made of plastic.” She swears sweetly, and Betty awes as Jughead pretends to gag.

“It’s your turn, teammate,” Jughead chirps, nudging Veronica a little. “Try to knock one down at least, because it’s getting a little embarrassing for us.”

Veronica flicks his forehead before getting up and turning to Betty. “Come on, B, give me some tips.”

Betty beams, and follows her friend over to their lane. Her attempt to give Veronica tips ends up with her dissolving into a fit of laughter as Veronica struggles to even hold the ball with her long tips. She has to stumble away, clutching her ribs with tears in her eyes as Veronica haughtily attempts to use a different ball like it’ll make any difference. As she heads back to the booth, she pauses. Jughead and Archie are talking and despite good manners telling her not to, she finds herself hanging back a little to listen without them realising she’s there.

“No, but seriously, come on,” Jughead says, merriment in his voice as he reaches over to steal a fry.

Archie bats his hand away. “How are you _still_ hungry?” He asks incredulously and Betty snorts. Archie may have yet to realise the depth of Jughead’s insatiable hunger. She envies his metabolism. Jughead gives Archie a look, so the red head sighs and pushes the fries away. “I don’t know, man, I just do.” He turns to look over to where Veronica is now trying to angle the ball perfectly centre from a mathematical perspective. Betty watches, confused. “She’s...she makes everything better, y’know? She makes stuff happen, she’s not one of those people who gets an idea and then just keeps it in her head. She _does_ stuff. She makes it happen, and not just for herself, but for me too. For everyone she cares about. When I’m with her, I…” he shakes his head, “it feels right, Jug. I’m not sure how else to describe it. When I picture what the future’s like, Ronnie’s always a part of it.”

“I’ve read a lot of books in my day, Arch,” Jughead sighs, looking quietly pleased, “And I think that’s a pretty great definition of love.”

Archie beams. “You think?”

“Definitely,”

“So,” he lifts his eyebrows, “you gonna ‘fess up to why you asked?”

Jughead, to Betty’s disbelief, blushes. “I’m not really sure. I’m pretty new to this relationship stuff, but I know that things between Betty and I have happened really fast. I don’t care though, because...because whenever I picture what the future’s like, Betty’s always a part of it.”

Betty can feel her jaw unhinge, and she watches as Archie’s face breaks out into a surprised grin. “That’s awesome, dude!”

“You think?” Jughead ponders, looking a little worried about it. Betty has to turn away. She heads back to where Veronica’s just managed to knock down three pins- barely, it has to be said- and is on her way back.

Jughead _loves_ her. She’s reeling. She’s not sure what to make of it all. She likes him, a lot, she knows that. But he’s right, it is too fast. It’s really, really fast. They only met a few weeks ago and purely by chance and there’s still so much they don’t know about each other. Sure, she’s shared her hopes and dreams and he already knows all her awful living habits like the way she has to have the TV volume on an odd number or she’ll be on edge all evening. It’s been a whirlwind. A Christmas whirlwind of romance and baking and absolutely nothing that could ever be used in _real life._ It’s too romantic-movie, it’s too romcom, it’s not real. She likes his smile and his kisses and his endlessly endearing fascination with life as a whole. Her heart goes into a fluttering overdrive whenever he’s near, but this isn’t- this isn’t practical, is it? He has to go home, sometime, surely? Back to run his father’s business? After this journey of self discovery, where apparently, he’s found love along the way? It’s all too good to be true and she isn’t sure what to make of any of it-

“Woah, Betty,” Veronica warns, catching her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. “Are you okay, girl? You were about to walk right through me. And I am far too stunning not to be seen.”

Betty looks up at her best friend and the truth spills out of her lips. “Jughead loves me.”

“Oh.” Veronica cocks her head, looking intelligent and put together in her velvet sweater and purple headband. “Is that a problem?”

“Yes!” She exclaims, because it’s obvious, but Veronica stays calm.

“My blonde bestie,” she starts, voice gently, but her hands shake Betty’s shoulders a little. “The very handsome, rich and kind boy you’re dating and living with, loves you. I’m not sure it’s the worst thing that’s ever happened.”

“No, V,” she sighs, pushing away from Veronica’s half embrace. “This isn’t _real._ Stuff like this isn’t real, okay? Stuff like this doesn’t happen. I mean, it’s, it’s nice to enjoy over the holidays, but I’ll have to go back to school and he’ll have to go back to...wherever he’s from, and this has all happened much too quickly for it to be real and normal, you know? This is just- just a Christmas Fling.”

It stings even as she says it. Veronica rolls her smoky eyes. “Betty, dearest, I love you, but you’re shooting yourself in the foot here. I’m not telling you to love him back, but I am telling you to stop living so relentlessly in a gritty reality. You are a sunshine goddess, darling! He loves you, and you’re certainly into the vibe he’s giving off. Sort of...wealthy, mysterious, broody loner.” She nods decisively, “I can definitely see the two of you working it.”

Should she let loose? She doesn’t know. She doesn’t _know_ how she feels. She spends the rest of the night worrying about it, and even Jughead’s lovely smile or cold fingers when he holds her hand isn’t enough to drag her completely out of it. As expected, she and Archie win their little bowling game by miles, and Jughead and Veronica foot the bill for the lane in recompense before they say their farewells and head out into the night.

Betty spends the walk pondering. So, Jughead loves her. It’s an odd feeling. Knowing someone is in love with you. She tries to picture how their relationship might work, because as much fun as it would be to stop living in a ‘gritty reality’ that is the world. The world isn’t, contrary to Veronica’s belief, all mistletoes and candy canes and handsome strangers. It’s about saving and earning money and striving to get her business going so that one day, her life really is a dream come true. She doesn’t know how Jughead would fit, though suddenly, unbidden, she gets the image of him in an apron helping her bake cupcakes for the window display. She thinks about him eating all the leftovers at the end of the day and helping her tidy up just like he did the very first day they met at Veronica’s diner.

She thinks about maybe, skyping him when they’re far apart. After a long, ahrd day of classes, he’d be able to give her real-life case studies of GDP’s and the economic secrets of foreign countries she’s never heard of. He could tell her about his job, and maybe they’ve even have long phone calls and Betty could press her cell to her ear and listen to his voice as she went to sleep.

She knows that long distance relationships aren’t supposed to work, but maybe, she thinks, she and Jughead could make it? Gah, she shakes her head. What is she thinking? She’s fallen into Veronica’s dream-world of ludicrousy and surrealness that doesn’t exist. She bites her bottom lip, scrubbing at the dishes before she places them on the rack as Jughead hums to himself whilst wiping down the counters. They’re working in a companionable silence, until Betty gets a tap on her shoulder and she turns to see Jughead smiling down at her.

“You alright, Betts?” He asks, kindness and concern in his voice, and glitter in his blue eyes. “You’ve been quiet all night. Are you feeling guilty about destroying Veronica and me at Bowling?”

She smiles despite her worries, and switches off the tap. “Just thinking I guess. About what’s going to happen after the holidays.”

Jughead’s eyebrows furrow together, and he chews on the inside of his cheek for a second, before shaking his head and the troubled expression away. “Betty,” he says softly, his voice low and she knows before he says it that he’s going to tell her he loves her. “I um,” he has to clear his throat, and she’s so enamoured with him that she can feel her own cheeks going rosy in response. “Betty, I just wanted to say thank you, you know? For how amazing you’ve been since- well, from the very first moment I met you. I felt...lost. Unsure of where I was or where I was going, and this place…” he looks around her little apartment, “because of you, this is like a home, and I can’t even imagine where I’d be without you, not just physically but- and I know it hasn’t been long but-”

“I love you,” she whispers, a realisation and a truth, and he stares at her with wide eyes that she suspects mirrored the delighted shock on her own face. She loves him. “I love you!” She exclaims again, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Jughead drags her in by her waist and his answering smile is the warmest, purest thing she’s ever seen. “I love you too, Betty Cooper.” He whispers, before kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Leave your presents and comments at the door!
> 
> x


End file.
